


日久生情之第三日

by mitaotiantian



Category: RPS, 德云社
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22167856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaotiantian/pseuds/mitaotiantian
Relationships: 辫九 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	日久生情之第三日

今天第三日，各位你们的心情还荡漾吗？

剧情何其狗血，我不太相信。

手自己有想法，或者是文档自己要编辑的

和我没有关系

……正文部分……

虽然都是日夜飙车，但是没有影响到商演的节目效果。粉丝们也是千山万水的跋涉，两人看到满坑满谷的现场，脸上尽是感动。

杨九郎的发情期也由于张云雷的临时标记，悄无声息的结束了。只是信息素的影响，让杨九郎浑身不自在。张云雷体贴的给他准备了，抑制贴。咬破的腺体被贴住了，张云雷的信息素也相对隔离了很多，几乎无人能闻出杨九郎身上淡淡的奶香味。

偏偏杨九郎对这样干净清爽的状态，很不开心。他总结于是否是自己对张云雷信息素的过分依赖。就连台上的相声里，忍不住伸出的小手指，下意识追踪的眼神，还有光明正大的求抱抱。

张云雷一脸乐意之至的样子，杨九郎欣喜之余，反倒有点苦涩。一场搭档，怎么就成那样的关系了？

下了台，成了张云雷的小尾巴，去哪都跟着，其实他也不想，但是空气里一没那股奶香味，他就心慌难受。好在平时两人就腻歪，这回旁人看来也就是蜜里调油吧！

哪知杨九郎心里遍地柠檬树，明面上还要撑着，信息素越发苦涩，也全然不敢放开。张云雷倒是以为杨九郎身体不适，闻到苦杏仁有点发酸的时候，脑子一规划，回程车丢给了助理，自己和杨九郎偷偷的订了飞机票。

只剩两人的行程，张云雷一旁和自己小男朋友热火朝天的语音调情，杨九郎把自己的手指头拧巴成结，太难受了。候机室里，杨九郎居然给自己灌了一瓶香槟，也是无奈，飞机有点延误，喝着喝着就喝完了。那头张云雷即使时不时的盯着他两眼，也抵不过小男朋友的撒娇，最终酒瓶见底的时候，广播也通知登机了。

摇摇晃晃的小人，喝了酒反而开心了点，扒拉着椅子还在眯着眼看酒瓶。  
“登机了，九郎！”张云雷一只手，把人从椅子给拉起来。小人就软趴趴的扒在张云雷的背后，微微的发着热气。无意识的用手去摸着张云雷的胳膊，“辫儿，我想睡觉～嘻嘻……”

其实后来张云雷解释，可能这会杨九郎想说了的是，辫儿哥哥，我想和你睡觉！

“登机了，你就可以睡了，乖啊～”张云雷无意识的摸了摸自己的脖子，觉得自己脖子后面好像也有个像Omega的腺体一样，又痒又涨。

两人跟连体婴一样的姿势，自己还不觉突兀，上了飞机后，张云雷就给人安排好座位，俯身要给人换鞋，被一双手给拦住了！  
“辫儿，我自己可以。你别忙了～”杨九郎红着脸，酒醉还有一分醒，其实更多是心里不舒服，不过也不能让他大庭广众的给你换鞋啊！

“那～那行！”张云雷意识到自己在伺候人，也是一阵慌张。下蹲的姿势，也有点不太稳，杨九郎带着酒气的呼吸在空气中弥漫，突然靠近的小红脸蛋，马上都要贴到自己嘴边了！

低头换鞋，张云雷愣着来不及起身，那人的头发就这么刮过自己的脸，更是心下一慌。

“张先生，您要的毛毯。”空姐突然的造访，张云雷转身没稳住身子，本应该后仰的身体，由于杨九郎胳膊的借力，反而扑倒在杨九郎的胯中。

脸抵到那物的感觉，不是很舒服，情绪波动更为加甚，起身之时，难免惯性用力，又是一次难以自持。

毯子赶紧盖住自己半勃的性器，飞机起飞就睡觉吧。不要想什么，软，甜，热～神啊，这没有半点软下去的趋势。奶香味也是极力的自控，张云雷心里犯嘀咕，不是只有Omega才会发情，自己怎么一个alpha还欲罢不能呢？只要鼻子周围的苦杏仁打转，自己就思念那副身子的香甜可口，飞机的蜂鸣声，都不够干扰他的想象。

“辫儿，我想去个卫生间。”杨九郎轻声细语，抵了一下他的胳膊。  
“嗯，好。”张云雷收起自己的腿，好让杨九郎出去。

也不知是气流，还是本来的腿软，杨九郎跨步的瞬间，直接跌坐在张云雷的胯上。

分毫不差，那硬物被死死的按了一下，两脸通红，杨九郎还听到了张云雷隐忍的呼声。自己本来想逃离的心，这一刻更是加甚，连抱歉都没说，急忙跑到卫生间里了。

张云雷看着落荒而逃的小人，自己也是满头黑线，身下的热铁，没有被坐断，反而有发涨的趋势。那一下的靠近是有点生疼，可是身下渴望这种挤压，痛并快乐着。张云雷忍不住伸手进去安抚，转念一想，这空间不算密闭，只是拉了链子，万一有点突发状况，还是算了。

悻悻的把手退出来，祈祷赶紧恢复正常，还自我安慰，九郎去卫生间了，自己刚好可以冷静一下。

三十分钟过去了，张云雷冷静得有点着急，为什么杨九郎还没有回来。脑子一激灵，刚才杨九郎腿软坐在自己身上，是不是又～

怕什么来什么（也不是怕吧，说不上来的情绪。）张云雷走到卫生间门口，直接开口叫人“杨九郎开门。你不对劲。”  
里头自然不会有人应承，张云雷倒也不怕他不开门，直接开口说了句两人才懂得话。果然杨九郎就打开了卫生间的门。

跻身进去，这简直是凌迟现场，飞机的卫生间门阻隔了太多东西。比如眼前这个自慰的男人，还在这个上头的味道。

上衣被胡乱揭开了，皮肤上头透满粉色的爱意。裤子掉落在脚踝，半个身子依靠在窄小的洗手台。红肿的小穴直接暴露在张云雷的眼前，不安的手指无法安慰自己身体的空虚。身前末端还挂着晶莹的液体。空气中的腥味透着杏仁味，这孩子怕是刚泄过身，只是后穴的欲望无法疏解，才把自己搞成这个样子。  
狼狈不堪要不是张云雷的浑话，杨九郎也不会开门，其实自己也在这里无法自救，那人的声音就是救命的稻草，哪怕没有威胁也会开门吧。  
哎，一塌糊涂～～

“你为什么不叫我，你打算自己胡乱搞到什么时候”张云雷看着他泥泞不堪的样子，真的火气直升。  
“喝完酒，我就难受了，我错了……”眼角都挂着泪了，很是委屈。  
“别说话了，这里太小，你只能坐在我上面。”说完张云雷一手捞起像从水里出来的小鱼，一手脱了裤子，直直的勾出欲望。

“慢点坐，别伤着自己。”张云雷不知怎么的，对杨九郎就是无比的温柔，哪怕是情事。  
“嗯，我知道了。”杨九郎乖乖的搂着张云雷的脖子，慢慢的低下身子，下意识的说出，“好大～”

“是很不舒服吗？”进去之后，杨九郎脸上没有之前舒爽的表情，张云雷看着很担心，毕竟是酒精引起的，小人的身体受不受得了啊！  
“也不是，就是太深了！有点～”杨九郎不好意思说出口，一坐下去就顶到宫口，太酸了！

“那我动动，你感觉一下。”张云雷听着他扭捏的解释，反而放点心了。也就扶着杨九郎，一下一下的顶着胯。

“啊～这～好奇怪……”杨九郎这个憨憨，没有试过这种体位，一次次轻轻的顶胯，犹如情爱前篇的敲门砖。绵柔细长，舒软发麻，嘴巴里头本来有疑问，也被这个频次不高的律动，伺候的婉转悠扬了。

小嘴里都是酥细的单字音节，只管在上头享受了。张云雷这才安心，小人是舒服了，怕酒精也是杨九郎发情的黑手，以后不能让他乱喝酒了，不然这幅身子被人瞧去一丁半点，自己都要暴走。

岂止哪是如此，他的奶香味时不时的漏出来，被标记过的杨九郎，自然受他的影响，本来酒精就搞的身子发软，alpha的信息素更让杨九郎失控，加上无意识的亲密接触。张云雷先硬的是前头，杨九郎先湿的是后方。

“九郎～”张云雷不能自控的低吼，本来上身的体位，就是张云雷的死穴，密闭又吵闹的空间更是让人异常的紧张，他觉得自己马上就要精关失守了。

门外空姐的脚步声，还有飞机不定时的气流，让这两人在这场欢爱里，体会到别样的魅力。张云雷一抬头，那人胸口的两点就在自己的嘴边，温热的舌头吮吸的时候，杨九郎一个深埋，张云雷心头一抖，这幅身子，要命～

"再多点～"杨九郎的低声，张云雷自然听见，那人把自己的红豆往张云雷嘴巴里头又送了一点，"好痒～"越亲越痒，急需要求安抚。

"乖～"张云雷觉得自己那些伺候人的功夫，真没白练啊，杨九郎的身子也是怎么折腾都很配合，只是好像这次时间长不了。

控制住，没有一直深顶，那晚顶开的生殖腔，却不能尽兴，张云雷心里还是有点舍不得。但是自己只是给人疏解情欲的，不能够完全标记。其实张云雷也没有深究，如果只是所谓的帮忙，怎么考虑这个，考虑那个，瞻前顾后的压制，偏偏又七上八下的担忧。

杨九郎趴到在张云雷肩头的时候，张云雷也不舍再继续了，虽然没有进生殖腔，但是自己的精子是全数射在里杨九郎的小穴里。守着小人在身上喘息，自己不舍得退出身子，但也不敢再来一回了。  
只是嘴巴里说出来一句，叫两人很尴尬的话，"别担心，不是发情期，也没有进生殖腔，东西留在里面不会怀孕的。"

本来是安慰杨九郎的话，可是说出来之后，张云雷觉得自己无比的禽兽。小人一个激灵，颤颤抖抖的爬起来，张云雷看他身型不稳，一把扶住，也拿了纸巾稍微整理了一下。整个过程杨九郎都没有一语，脸色虽然有未退的情潮，可是却异常的僵硬。

"九郎～你哪里不舒服吗？"张云雷不安的问。  
"没有，谢谢你，辫儿～"杨九郎见他也穿好了衣服，也就开了卫生间的门，回了座位上。

张云雷从卫生间整理完出来的时候，杨九郎已经用薄毯盖住了半个身子，脸更是遮得严实。张云雷轻声唤了几下，没有回应，说了一句睡着了，也就没有动静了。

杨九郎紧闭的双眼还是流出的眼泪，自己终归是个omega，如果不是信息素和发情期的影响，自己应该是喜欢上张云雷了。自己的身子对他有依赖，自己的情绪和信息素更是受他牵制。看着他和他男朋友的喜笑颜开的样子，自己怕不止有酸，还有苦涩。  
自己为何在飞机上就无耻的发情，为何张云雷说了一句浑话，自己就开了卫生间的门。让他看见自己赤身裸体的自慰，怕也是刻意的勾引吧。只有自己被张云雷贯穿的时候，才觉自己有一刻属于张云雷。只是最后那点念想，都在张云雷那句"怀孕"中被打碎了。

也许两人都没有意识到，今天杨九郎在张云雷身上的时候，始终没有叫出那句"辫儿哥哥～"

Fid


End file.
